1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for cleaning conduits and more particularly to an improved device for cleaning sewers and removing tree roots therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tree roots are perhaps one of the most difficult problems encountered in the maintenance of sewer lines. Other waste products, such as soap, will provide a cake which will accumulate on the inside of a sewer. However, this can be removed by known techniques. Other materials, such as sand and grit, can be effectively moved along the sewer by a water flush technique toward a manhole, through which such materials may be vacuum removed.
Tree roots, however, continue to be one of the most difficult problems. The known "bucket" technique was effective in removing such roots, but this technique was relatively slow. In some cases, only about 300 lineal feet of sewer could be adequately cleaned per day.
More recently, others have proposed various rotary devices. Examples of these are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,134,120; 1,634,591; 4,011,100; 2,162,677; 3,872,533; 1,036,735; 3,525,112; 2,062,850; and 3,740,785. These devices have generally contemplated that a tool, such as a root-cutting saw or a brush, be forcibly rotated relative to a body member. The problem, however, is that the body member is not held fast. Hence, when the tool encountered an object, the tool might embed itself in the object, and cause the body member to rotate relative to the stationary tool.
When known types of jet nozzle-flush techniques are employed, it has been found that the tree roots will sway in the fluid stream. Hence, this technique might be effective to clean the tree root of accumulated matter, but is not effective to actually cut and remove the penetrating roots.